Trapped
by alovenime
Summary: Namikaze kyuubi punya dua pacar?/ haruno sakura cewek playgirl/uzumaki naruko cewek cute


Trapped

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: geje/amburadul, dewasa.

##############################

Bagaimana jika Namikaze Kyuubi sang pangeran evil KHSI, siswa berandal tapi jenius kelas 3a yang di takuti seluruh penghuni KHSI maupun di luar sekolah, tapi di puja banyak kaum hawa ini memiliki dua pacar?. Haruno sakura siswi kelas 2b KHSI yang terkenal akan ke liarannya serta keplaygirlannya dan Uzumaki naruko saudara kembar dari Uzumaki naruto, siswi kelas 2a cewek manis super cute terkenal akan ke ceriaannya serta sikapnya yang ramah.

"naruto-nii...?, kita akan terlambat !".

"ck,,lima menit lagi",gumam naruto dari balik selimut tebalnya dengan nada masih mengantuk., tak peduli dengan saudara kembarnya yang sudah cemberut karena bosan dengan kelakuan niisannya tersebut.

Setiap pagi pasti susah di bangunkan gerutunya dalam hati.

"baiklah terserah nii-san saja, aku berangkat sendiri"

"hmmmmm,,,,,"

"narutooooooo-niiiii..."

Ugh dasar pemalas, tukang tidur, gerutu gadis tersebut memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri ke sekolah, naruko nama gadis tersebutpun keluar dari rumahnya yang hanya di tempati oleh dirinya dan kakaknya itu karena orang tua mereka memilih tinggal di suna , dan mereka yang tetap ingin bertahan di konoha. Uzumaki Naruko siswi kelas 2a KHSI ini memang terkenal rajin, padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul 06:15 tapi gadis tersebut sudah akan berangkat ke sekolahnya yang berjarak cukup dekat kurang lebih 10 menit bila di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki, lain halnya dengan kakaknya yang pemalas itu pasti akan muncul di sekolah setelah bel berbunyi tapat pukul 07:30 atau kadang membolos jam pelajaran pertama karena susah bangun pagi.

Naruko pun menutup pintu pagar rumahnya terlebih dahulu, terdengar deru suara mesin motor berhenti tepat di belakangnya membuatnya menoleh, keterkejutan tampak di wajah manisnya, tak berselang lama tergantikan dengan rona merah di pipinya melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"kyuubi-sama..?"

"hn.. Cepat naik"

"ehh,,,,"

Belum sempat protes dengan ajakan mendadak kekasihnya, naruko sudah di tarik untuk menaiki sepeda motor Ducati NCR M-16 kesayangan kyuubi.

"pegangan", ucap kyuubi singkat, lalu menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat naruko spontan memeluknya erat.

Muka naruko memerah bagai kepiting rebus karena memeluk kyuubi, jantungnya seakan ingin melompat. Naruko merutuki dirinya karena gampang tersipu dan gugup dihadapan kyuubi walaupun mereka sudah menjalin kasih selama kurang lebih 6 bulan.

"ki..kita mau ke mana?", tanya naruko heran karena mereka melawati jalan yang menuju ka arah KHSI ,dan sama sekali tidak di tanggapi oleh kyuubi.

Namikaze kyuubi cowok keren berpenampilan urakan dengan rambut orange ke merahan bermata se merah darah ini terus menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, di fikirannya hanya satu tempat untuk menenangkan diri, dengan mengajak salah satu kekasihnya, ya kyuubi memiliki lebih dari satu kekasih, tepatnya dua kekasih.,bukan selingkuh sih karena naruko maupun sakura nama kekasih kyuubi yang satunya ,saling mengetahui dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya., mereka pun ada di sekolah yang sama dan sering bertemu walaupun jarang bertegur sapa. Kyuubi menjadikan mereka pacar karena merasa nyaman berada di dekat mereka, dan jauh dari kata cinta, karena kyuubi tidak percaya dengan namanya cinta. Tapi walau se cuek apapun seorang kyuubi , dia bisa menjaga perasaan ke dua kekasihnya dengan tidak membicarakan satu sama lain.

Tanpa terasa mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah jalan yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai, kyuubi pun menepikan sepeda motornya. Tetap diam tanpa ada niat untuk beranjak dari atas motornya, sedangkan naruko masih memeluk erat pinggang kyuubi.

"heiii,,,", bisik kyuubi menepuk pelan tangan naruko yang masih memeluknya., naruko pun mengadah dan melihat se kelilingnya, matanya berbinar cerah menyaksikan pemandangan indah pantai. Dengan gugup melepaskan pelukannya terhadap kyuubi, dan beranjak turun dari sepeda motor.

"huwaa,, indahnya", decak kagum keluar dari ke dua belah bibir mungil naruko.

Kyuubi yang masih di atas jok motornya hanya memperhatikan ekspresi naruko, matanya ,hidungnya, bibirnya adalah pemandangan menarik bagi kyuubi.

Di tarikya lengan kanan naruko, membuat naruko menubruk dada bidangnya, belum sempat menghilangkan keterkejutannya naruko sudah di kejutkan dengan menempel nya bibir kyuubi di atas bibirnya dan melumatnya lembut, di lirikya kyuubi yang memejamkan mata , narukopun akhirnya ikut menutup mata menikmati kecupan lembut dari kyuubi, menyandarkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada kyuubi yang masih terduduk di atas motor.,

Deru mesin dari ducati hitam milik kyuubi memasuki gerbang KHSI dengan naruko yang memeluk erat pinggang kyuubi.

Tak ada yang berani melarang seorang kyuubi untuk keluar masuk sesuka hati di saat pelajaran sekolah masih berlangsung, ayahnya yang se orang penyandang dana terbesar di KHSI dan pemilik Namikaze corp. salah satu perusahaan terkenal di dunia membuat dirinya cukup di segani,.

Sebenarnya dia berniat untuk tidak ke sekolah hari ini dan masih ingin bersantai di pantai, tapi karena tidak tahan dengan naruko yang terus merajuk untuk kembali ke sekolah, maka akhirnya dia pun menuruti keinginan kekasihnya. Tepat setelah memarkirkan sepeda motornya bel sekolah berbunyi,tanda waktu istiraha ke dua. Siswa siswi KHSI berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing, banyak dari mereka yang memperhatikan pasangan kyuubi-naruko secara diam-diam karena takut dengan Namikaze kyuubi yang terkenal sadis itu,melewati koridor lantai 1 menuju kelas 2a di mana kelas naruko berada.

"arigatou kyuubi-sama", ucap naruko, sesampainya di depan kelasnya.

"hn", jawab kyuubi singkat, mengacak rambut naruko dan berbalik pergi.

Naruko hanya menatap punggung tegap kyuubi dengan pandangan sedikit sendu, sampai menghilang di ujung koridor menuju tangga lantai 2.

"narukoooooo, kau ke mana saja ha?, membuat ku khawatir, kenapa hpmu mati...?"

Rentetan pertanyaan dari naruto saat melihat naruko masuk ke dalam kelas.

"eh,,, gomen naruto-nii.", jawab naruko gugup menanggapi pertanyaan dari saudara kembar lebih 8 menitnya itu.

"kau keluar dengan setan merah itu kan?, ck kenapa kau mau dengannya?", dan sifat naruto yang posesif pun muncul lagi, setiap naruko jalan dengan setan merah julukan naruto terhadap kyuubi.

Tap tap tap

Ckleek

Desau angin dari atap sekolah menerbangkan rambut ke merahan kyuubi, niatnya yang ingin masuk ke dalam kelas terhenti setelah melihat tangga menuju atap sekolah yang lebih menggoda di bandingkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

sepertinya dia akan tidur sebentar di sini fikirnya.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk mencari tempat yang pas, tapi pandangan terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis berbaring di sebelah kanan tembok yang masih terlindungi atap gedung KHSI, roknya sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan paha mulusnya, tangan kanan menutupi bagian mata, tangan kirinya di letakkan di atas perut rampingnya dengan berbantalkan tas warna hitam, rambut pink panjangnya tergerai berhamburan di sekitar lantai dan wajahnya, terkadang ikut terbang terbawa angin yang memang cukup kencang. Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas melihat pemandangan tersebut, di dekatinya gadis itu yang terlihat tak terusik dengan ke datangannya, kyuubi membuka baju seragam sekolahnya yang belapis kaos warna biru dan di gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh gadis tersebut yang ternyata cukup besar hingga bisa menutupi sebatas dada sampai betisnya.

Di pandanginya gadis itu sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk berbaring di sisinya dengan berbantalkan ke dua tangannya, tak lama ke mudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari kyuubi yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah terlelap. Tak lama ke mudian gadis yang ada di sebelahnya membuka tangan yang menutupi matanya , terlihatlah ke dua bola mata berwarna emerland, melirik kyuubi dan tersungging senyum manis dari bibir kemerahannya. Kembali menutup matanya untuk mengikuti jejak kekasih yang sudah terlelap.

Kecupan-kecupan lembut pada wajahnya membangunkan kyuubi dari tidur nyenyaknya, pertama kali yang di lihatnya adalah wajah cantik dari kekasihnya yang sedang menyeringai.

"tidur nyenyak kitsune-sama?", tanya sakura dengan masih menunduk memandang wajah kyuubi, tanpa di sangka kyuubi menarik tengkuknya kuat mempertemukan ke dua bibir mereka, bibir kyuubi melumatnya cukup keras membuat sakura sedikit meringis.

Tanpa terasa 10 menit terlewat sudah mereka saling beradu lidah , setelah di rasa sakura sulit bernafas kyuubipun menghentikan lumatannya dan membiarkan sakura mengambil nafas.

"hhhh...huffffthhh sial", ucap sakura sulit bernafas,. sekarang giliran kyuubi menyeringai mengejek terhadap sakura,yang menduduki perutnya.

"you lose !",,

"oh ya, bagaimana dengan yang ini", sekarang giliran sakura yang melumat bibir kyuubi, tak mau kalah dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut sang kitsune, tangannya tak tinggal diam menarik-narik rambut kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya menyeringai senang dengan kelakuaan gadisnya yang tak mau kalah, tapi biar bagaimana pun dirinya yang pasti akan menang dengan bergumulan lidah ini.

Suara kecapan terdengar dari ke dua bibir mereka, tampak terlihat lelehan silvia dari ke dua dagu sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"engh~...erghhhh hah...hah,,, kau curang", seru sakura jengkel karena kyuubi yang mendadak meremas payudara kirinya cukup kencang.

"khkhkhkhkh,,,,, tak ada dalam peraturan, sayang~."

"phuufttth, sudahlah", sakurapun beranjak dari atas perut kyuubi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya jengkel menuju ke arah pintu, menuruni tangga.

"ckk", decak kyuubi bingung dengan kelakuan sakura yang unik itu. Kyuubipun memutuskan menyusul sakura, tak lupa di pungutnya baju seragamnya dan tas sekolah sakura.

Tin.. Tin...

"Cepat naik ..", seru kyuubi dari atas motornya yang berjalan pelan, mengikuti langkah sakura yang terus mengacuhkannya.

"hm,, padahal aku akan membiarkanmu menginap malam ini"

Hening beberapa detik sampai sakura berbalik dengan wajah yang berseri, memandang kyuubi seperti anak kecil yang akan di beri hadiah.

Sakura pun segera menaiki motor kyuubi setelah memberi kecupan ringan di pipinya,

"sankyuu"

"tch, dasar", kyuubi pun menjalankan motornya kembali lebih cepat dari tadi pagi saat memboncengkan naruko,.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh kyuubi maupun sakura ada dua pasang mata yang sedang mengamati mereka,

"tch~",

"hmm,,,, kau cemburu", ejek salah satu pemuda dengan menampilkan senyum anehnya.

"urusai", ucap temannya dengan menatap tajam sai lelaki berambut hitam klimis yang suka mengumbar senyum tanpa ekspresinya.

"akui saja sasuke",

"ck", sasuke atau uchiha sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh di dunia politik ini hanya melengos pergi meninggalkan sai begitu saja.

"dasar uchiha", gumam sai mengikuti langkah sasuke.

Tep

"kau sedang apa?"

"eummmm,,,", gumam seseorang dari balik pintu kulkas.

"ck"

"payah, kenapa tidak ada isinya?, aku lapar~ kyuuuu", rengek sakura manja.

"kau bisa beli makanan", ucap kyuubi dengan memutar ke dua bola matanya bosan dengan sakura yang selalu merengek meminta makan setiap datang ke apartemennya.

"malas"

"delivery"

"baiklah, aku ingin pizza!, kau mau apa?"

"terserah"

"dasar", sakura pun memutuskan memesan pizza.

"Uhh bosan, kenapa lama?", keluh sakura dari atas sofa, dengan kyuubi yang duduk di sampingnya sedang bermain game di hp nya.

"kyu..."

"hn"

"kyuuuuuu"

Hening tak ada jawaban dari kyuubi yang lebih asyik dengan game nya itu, membuat sakura geram. Di tariknya kasar hp kyuubi lalu di lemparkan asal sehingga membentur tembok dan jatuh ke lantai menyebabkan hp yang tidak bisa di bilang murah itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas bosan melihat kepingan dari hp entah ke berapanya itu.

Di liriknya sakura yang memasang senyum tanpa dosanya itu.

Melihat kyuubi yang hanya diam saja sakura pun bangkit menduduki paha kyuubi dan mengalungkan ke dua tangan dilehernya.

"gomen", lirih sakura memasang wajah se menyesal mungkin, tapi tak ada respon dari kyuubi, hanya memandangi wajah sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"kau harus di hukum", ucap kyuubi memperhatikan sakura yang hanya mengenakan kemejanya yang kebesaran.

Kyuubi pun merebahkan sakura di atas sofa dengan menahan ke dua tangan sakura di atas kepala menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanan mengangkat dagu sakura mengarahkan bibirnya untuk dapat di lumatnya.

"kyuuu ,,, hhhh,, pe,, h,, lan", ucap sakura terbata, meringis dengan perlakuan kyuubi yng cukup kasar.

"aah,,, arghhh"pekik sakura saat tangan kyuubi meremas dadanya kuat., sakura pun berontak dengan menggerakkan tangannya berharap lepas dari cengkraman kyuubi.

"eummmm,, mmmhhhmmm k,, y,, fyuuuuhhhh",

seringai kejam tercetak jelas di wajah tampan kyuubi, membuat sakura bergidik ngeri., sepertinya dia sudah membangkitkan ibliz dalam diri kyuubi.

"akh hah hah, kyuu saakiit", ucap sakura saat kyuubi menggigit cuping telinganya keras, turun ke bawah menyusuri leher sakura menggigit dan menghisapnya, memberikan tanda ke merahan.

Tangan kyuubi menyelusup masuk ke dalam baju sakura yang kancingnya terlepas akibat ulahnya, meremas langsung dada sakura tanpa penghalang, membuat sakura mendesah dan merintih antara nikmat dan nyeri karena kyuubi meremasnya cukup kuat.

Kyuubi pun melepas ke dua tangan sakura dan mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian bawah tubuh sakura, di usapnya lapisan kain yang menutupi bagian pribadi dari kekasihnya itu.

"ahh hhhh,,,ng hh,,,,, aaaaahhhhh", sakura pun mencapai puncaknya hanya dengan tiga kali tekanan pada daerah sensitiv di selangkangannya, membuatnya lemas dan membiarkan kyuubi menguasai tubuhnya.

kyuubi tak henti hentinya memberi tanda pada leher sakura, di telusupkan tangannnya pada celana dalam sakura.

"aaaahhh kyuuu"

TING TONG TING TONG

"sialll", gumam kyuubi kesal dengan pengganggu yang membunyikan bel apartemennya.

Kyuubi pun bangkit berdiri membetulkan penampilannya yang mungkin sedikit acak acakan.

"betulkan baju mu", ucapnya pada sakura yang masih dalam kabut ke nikmatan, di langkah kan kakinya menuju pintu.

"hah", sakurapun kembali duduk dan merapikan bajunya yang sangat berantakkan

Tep

"makan", ucap kyuubi meletakkan bungkusan pizza ke atas meja, mendudukkan dirinya di samping sakura Dan menyalakan televisi, sakura pun hanya bengong dengan kelakuan kyuubi yang se olah olah tak terjadi apa pun., mengendikkan ke dua bahunya cuek, sakura pun mencomot pizza untuk mengisi perutnya yang memang sangat lapar, apa lagi setelah ke jadian barusan.

Mereka pun terhanyut dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

To be continued...


End file.
